<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set me free (Leave me be) by Blossomdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102922">Set me free (Leave me be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver'>Blossomdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Leet World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild OoC, Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Jim's death. Chet copes the only way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set me free (Leave me be)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this goes out to the 3 people that care about the leet world</p><p>this all stemmed from an idea i had of chet getting really drunk and breaking down crying and telling player about jim</p><p>this takes place after season 2 place in my own little au. if we arent going to get any new info on season 3 its my city now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chet can always tell when the anniversary is approaching.</p><p>The red circle on the calendar doesn't count.</p><p>It was an internalized way of knowing. There would be a slight shift in his behavior. </p><p>The fake frat boy identity he molded himself into chip away.</p><p>When the day arrives, Player already finds him in a drunken stupor before the sun has barely risen. Unsure if the other has slept at all.</p><p>After everything, the two of them had become more or less room-mates. Now that Player had nowhere else to call home anymore. </p><p>Player: W0t r u d01n?</p><p>“Player!” The words come out slurred. Chet's body sways when he tries to stand up. The whole room spins, and he is planted back on the ground with a heavy thud. </p><p>“Bro just in time, I was about to do some shots of tequila!” He exclaimed with much enthusiasm. </p><p>Sure, Player enjoyed getting completely shitfaced with Chet. Even himself found it far too early to be indulging in the usual activities. </p><p>Player: h0w long u drink? </p><p>Chet’s head rolls back, pressing into the couch he was leaning. A long, uh, drones from his mouth.  Having no recollection of what time it even was, let alone when he started on his binge. </p><p>Part of Player wanted to ditch Chet here to deal with whatever is going on. It had to be something on a far more powerful scale if he was willing to get so wasted before the sun fully rose. </p><p>Then, there was the other part that wanted to push the subject further. Wanting to see and get the answer Player wants. </p><p>After all that Chet has done for him as a friend. The most he could do is show a fraction of that generosity in return. No matter how humiliating it felt to do so. </p><p>Crossing the room, Player takes a seat on the couch. Folding hands awkwardly in his lap. Keeping eyes focused on the other.</p><p>Chet’s head still leaned back, and his eyes shifted over to look at Player. From where he sat, the Cyborg can see dark bags under his bloodshot eyes.</p><p>It was a pitiful sight to see. </p><p>Player has never seen Chet cry. Maybe that time in Italy - Player tries to forget about Italy. He does recall - a time where Montrose told him that Chet cried for him. When he believed Ahmad nearly killed him with the grenade. </p><p>"Did I ever tell you about my friend, Jim?" </p><p>The question comes out of nowhere, and it stuns Player for a beat. </p><p>Player: h00?</p><p>This time, it's Chet's turn to be quiet. But Player wasn't sure if because the alcohol was affecting him that badly, or the other was figuring out the next few words carefully.</p><p>"He, he was, my best friend, childhood best friend."  He pauses, darting a tongue out to lick at his lips. "Today was the day he died." The weight of that sentence hits the cyborg like a pickup truck.</p><p>Player barely gets a word in before Chet continues once more. "I still remember it, the phone call I got." His voiced wavers on the slurred words.</p><p>Chet remembers his father's voice clearly. Having to relay the news of Jim dying in a motorcycle accident. "It felt like, my entire world stopped." That entire summer was nothing but a blur to Chet. Unable to recall a single detail that wasn't the funeral service.</p><p>Hot coils tightening around Chet’s chest and throat. He believed that after all these years, that he could be able to move on -  to accept his friend's death. </p><p>Each year it got worse to handle and cope. It felt like this year was the breaking point. Unable to hold himself back any longer. </p><p>The dam breaks. </p><p>He drapes an arm over his eyes - shielding them away. Not wanting Player to see him in such a state. Yet that boat has long since sailed. His body shakes as he wracks with a heart cracking sobs. </p><p>All while this is happening, Player is still sitting on the couch. Awkward and ridged, unsure of what to say or do. He wants to crack a joke, say something to break the god awful tension in the room. Though, he knows that if he does. It won’t land the way it normally would have.</p><p>At a moment like this, Player wishes he still had some guidance from his father.</p><p>Steadily, Player reaches out a hand, placing it gently on Chet’s shoulder. Keep it there for a moment. His body ran warm, and he thinks it would be enough comfort to simulate human touch. </p><p>The sudden action stuns Chet. He was too tired and drunk to move. Nausea had yet to set in, so maybe he would be fine for a little bit.</p><p>Player slips from the couch to join Chet on the floor. By now, it was well into the morning - the sun peaking through the curtains.</p><p>Neither of them speaks after that. Sitting in the silence of their apartment, comfort in one another presence. Chet found himself beginning to feel weary. Head leaning on Player’s shoulder, all while he fought to keep his eyes open. </p><p>“Ya know,” Chet breaks the silence. “I think, you’ve been the first person I’ve told about Jim."</p><p>Player: w0t abt frat friendz :?</p><p>“Nah, not even them,” </p><p>Player wants to ask more, however, in the last few seconds, Chet has then passed out. This would be the perfect opportunity to escape. </p><p>The Cyborg doesn’t show any inclination in moving. He doesn't know why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started last year and had completely forgotten about it until tonight.  its 2 am as i post this i am very tired so forgive me for any mistakes.</p><p>this might also be ooc its been a while since ive rewatched tlw. writing player's dialogue was a nightmare</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>